Gift My Birthday
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Di hari ini, rasanya sangat senang. Mendapat kejutan yang berharga dari Sakura-chan. Ulang tahun? Ciuman? Kekasih? rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja sekarang. / maaf telat tiga hari. tapi in Khusus untuk My Fox, Naruto Brithday.


**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**T**

**NaruSaku slight SasuHina**

**Romance and Friendship (Maybe)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya terang yang menyinari wajahnya yang berwarna Tan dirasakan oleh pemuda itu yang kini sedang mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Menghalau sinar matahari yang terlalu banyak untuk matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire. Rambut nya yang berwarna kuning terang makin berwarna terang saat ditimpa sinar matahari.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata Sapphire Blue ini sedang berbaring di ranjang putih yang berlapis selimut putih juga. Warna khas dari sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha.

Satu tangan nya mengucek- ngucek dua mata nya. sebenarnya jika saja ia tidak terluka karena misi yang melibatkan desa kumogakure itu ia tidak akan berada disini sebagai pasien. Hokage sekaligus Iryo- nin terhebat itu bilang bahwa tubuh nya masih lemah dan belum siap menerima rangsangan yang bersifat lembut maupun kasar dari luar lingkungan, maka dari itu ia sedang berbaring dengan satu tangan yang diperban.

Selama ia disini, teman satu tim nya sekaligus orang yang dicintai nya sampai sekarang selalu merawatnya. Sebenarnya pada awalnya ia sedikit cemas akan Hinata yang akan sakit hati padanya, namun Hinata kemarin berkata bahwa ia tidak akan cemburu karena ia sudah mempunyai Sasuke sebagai pengganti Naruto dihati nya.

dan itu sontak membuat nya shock selama beberapa menit sebelum Sasuke masuk ke ruangan rawat inap nya dan membawa Hinata keluar dengan menggandeng tangan nya. Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan setelah dua bulan perang dunia shinobi ke empat selesai, yang berarti mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun lebih.

Rahasia yang membuat Rockie 12 geger. Bahkan Ino saja yang merupakan ratu gosip di Konoha tidak mengetahui nya. Ketika Hinata menjelaskan bahwa semua keluarga nya sudah mengetahui pasal hubungan nya dengan Sasuke dan akan melaksanakan pernikahan musim gugur ini dan berarti itu akan dilaksanakan kira- kira dua bulan lagi.

Neji yang waktu itu mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas, ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membicarakan itu karena ia masih tidak rela bahwa sepupunya bersama dengan iblis jadi- jadian macam Sasuke.

Ia jadi tersenyum geli sendiri menginggat nya. Diantara rockie 12, hanya ia dan Sakura yang belum menikah. Tenten menikah dengan Neji, Temari dengan Shikamaru, Hinata dengan Sasuke, Ino dengan Sai, Lee dijodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan Yuzu.

Diantara itu hanya ia berdualah yang belum mempunyai pasangan. Hatinya sebenarnya masih berharap bahwa Sakura akan menoleh pada nya dan mereka berdua akan membangun keluarga bahagia. Namun itu hanya harapan, bukan kenyataan. Kenyataan nya sekarang adalah Sakura yang masih saja menutup mata nya padanya yang selalu menantinya.

**CKLEKK**

Pintu dibuka membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara. Disana, dua orang perawat yang Naruto kenal sedang berdiri. Satu gadis berambut Indigo dan satu gadis berambut pink mencolok.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto- kun. " Ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum. Gadis itu melangkah menuju nakas yang ada disebelah ranjang Naruto, dan meletakan nampan yang dibawanya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mendekati Naruto dan memberikan obat yang telah Tsunade-sama berikan padanya, namun Sasuke menyarankan –memerintah- bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Naruto dengan jarak aman sekitar dua meter dari Naruto sebelum mereka menikah.

"Umh, ya begitulah. Hinata- chan. " Ucap Naruto dengan mendudukan dirinya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke dipan ranjang sehingga beban tubuh nya disandarkan. Pemuda itu melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum padanya dengan seksama. Rasanya ia tidak percaya gadis secantik dan semanis Hinata pernah menyukainya, apalagi hampir mengorbankan nyawanya untuknya saat ia bertarung dengan Pein dulu. Namun sekarang ia senang, akhirnya Hinata menemukan pemuda yang bisa menyayanginya dengan suka dan rela.

" Sebaiknya kau yang mengurus Naruto- kun, S-sakura- chan. Aku akan pergi untuk bersama S-sasu- kun h-hari ini. " Ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah saat menyebut nama Sasuke, nadanya yang terbata-bata mencirikan bahwa ia sedang gugup. Mungkin gadis itu akan kencan dengan kekasihnya dan juga Sepertinya Hinata sudah melupakan Naruto secara keseluruhan sehingga kali ini yang memerah adalah ketika nama atau yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha itu disebutkan.

"Kencan, eh? " Goda Sakura dengan mengedipkan satu mata nya membuat Hinata menahan nafas nya. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar melihat keakraban yang terjadi didepan matanya. Dulu, Hinata akan terlihat mendung jika melihat Sakura, namun sekarang, rasanya Hinata memang benar-benar rela jika Sakura dekat dengan nya.

"A-ah. " Hinata hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya malu atas sikap Sakura. Gadis itu rasanya tidak bisa lagi membendung darah yang mendadak mengaliri lebih banyak ke wajahnya sekarang. Jarinya saling bertaut didepan dada tanda ia sedang gugup, ciri khasnya sejak kecil ketika ia sedang gugup ataupun kikuk.

"Hinata sudah kubilang agar tepat waktu. Kau itu lama sekali. Ayo cepat. " Suara yang sudah mereka bertiga kenal itu tiba- tiba muncul dan membuat mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan nya. Disamping pintu, Sasuke berdiri dengan pandangan malasnya. Sedangkan Hinata yang berdiri disamping Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo cepat. " Ujar Sasuke menarik Hinata lembut agar mengikutinya. Sasuke melengos begitu saja membuat Naruto berteriak tentang kesopanan pada pemuda Raven itu yang dibalas dengan dengusan tanpa arti. Sedangkan Sakura melambai pelan pada Hinata yang dibalas lambaian serupa dari gadis itu.

"Pasangan yang cocok. " Gumam nya pelan dengan senyum yang merekah diwajah nya. Pandangan nya kali ini menatap Naruto yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pandangan nya berubah lembut, tangan pemuda itu masih terbalut perban yang tiga hari ini membungkus tangan kirinya. Sebenarnya ia merasa khawatir juga, chakra yang berasal dari missing- nin Kumogakure itu memiliki jurus pembusuk dan Naruto terkena jurusnya. Namun beruntung setelah itu missing- nin nya mati karena Naruto mengeluarkan jurus Rasengan nya.

"Naruto, kurasa sinar matahari pagi bagus untuk tubuhmu. " Ujar Sakura tiba- tiba membuat Naruto menoleh. Cengiran didapatkan Sakura setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sakura lalu tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang berambut durian itu.

"Ayo. " Ujar Naruto dengan riangnya. Sakura ingin sekali meninju kepala Naruto, tidak bisakah ia melihat bahwa ia sedang melepas botol infus yang menghubungkan dengan tangan nya.

"Sebentar, baka. " Ujarnya dengan memandang sebal Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kini sedang berjalan berdua di taman rumah sakit Konoha. Mata Naruto terlihat lebih terang dari pada sebelumnya. Mungkin ia senang berjalan-jalan disekitar sana, atau keberadaan Sakura'lah yang membuatnya senang. Entahlah, yang jelas hanya Naruto seoranglah yang tahu.

"Sakura. " kepala Naruto memaling ke arah Sakura yang kini juga sednag menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata mereka bertatapan. Langkahnya berhenti seketika. Emerald bertemu dengan Sapphire. Hijau bertemu dengan Biru. Daun-daunan berterbangan bergitu saja melintasi mereka yang terbawa dengan angin. Matahari tertutup oleh awan seolah awan sedang melindungi mereka berdua dari terpaan matahari yang sedikit terik.

Mereka berdua seolah tidak sadar akan waktu yang terus berputar setiap detiknya. Seolah terpesona akan mata masing-masing di depan mereka yang begitu menyejukan. Sakura dengan mata Emerald hijaunya. Sedangkan Naruto dengan mata Sapphire birunya. Terus bertatapan sampai akhirnya awan tidak lagi tertutupi dan cahaya matahari menyengat wajah keduanya membuat mereka memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya? " Sakura menjawab setelah seperkian menit terlewati. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendahului Naruto yang masih berdiam diri ditempat. Pemuda itu tampak menatapi Sakura dengan Sapphirenya yang menyejukan. Seindah batu permata berwarna biru. Mata itu terlihat bersinar saat cahaya matahari menyinarinya.

Kakinya yang jenjang mulai berlari pelan mendekati Sakura yang ini sedang berjalan dengan papan catatan kesehatan yang telah dipeluknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna _pink _bergoyang pelan saat angin melewatinya dengan ramah.

"Kau sekarang sedang...dekat dengan siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan menundukan wajahnya menatap kearah tanah yang di lapisi dengan rerumputan yang di ditata serapi mungkin.

"Sedang dekat dengan kau. " Sakura menjawab dengan tersenyum mengarah ke Naruto yang kini sedang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan matanya yang serius.

Jantung pemuda itu berdetak kencang saat Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman lembutnya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya terperangah. Pipinya yang berwarna Tan merona mendengar gadis pujaan nya mengatakan hal itu. Senyumnya perlahan membingkan bibirnya dengan manis. Sakura yang melihatnya tertawa pelan dan menjitak kepala Naruto yang ada disampingnya membuat tatapan heran Naruto mengarah padanya.

"Tentu saja. Kita sedang jalan berdua. Dekat'kan." Sakura tertawa pelan saat mengatakan nya, tidak menyadari bahwa senyum Naruto lenyap tidak tersisa. Wajah murung tercipta begitu saja, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura menatapnya khawatir karena ia tidak mengaduh seperti biasanya.

"O-oh, iya. " Hanya jawaban singkat seperti itu yang membuat kedua alis Sakura menukik tajam.

"Kau terlihat sedikit mendung Naruto?"Tanyanya dengan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Tidak. Hehehe. " Naruto berhenti dari langkahnya dan menatap Sakura yang ada didepan nya. Tawa hambar keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sebisa mungkin agar terdengar wajar ditelinga Sakura yang peka.

"Jangan berbohong. " Tuntun Sakura dengan menyipitkan matanya serius. Dua tangan nya sudah mengepal dimasing-masing sisinya. Siap menunju sang Uzumaki ketika perlawanan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya yang tipis.

"Sakura-chan. " Uzumaki itu menghela nafas pasrah melihat sang gadis pujaan nya yang kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninjunya. Ah, rasanya ia ingin sekali memberitahunya bahwa pertanyaan nya tadi adalah serius, bukan candaan semata yang dilontarkan oleh gadis musim semi rupawan itu.

"Kau kenapa? " Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada halus dan tangan yang sudah melemas di masing-masing sisinya. Kini tangan nya menyentuh bahu Naruto yang masih dilapisi oleh seragam rumah sakit Konoha. Raut wajah khawatir terpancar dari wajahnya yang ayu dan manis.

Beberapa Medic nin terlihat berbisik-bisik dan tertawa cekikikan dengan wajahnya yang merona ditambah dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada dua Shinobi kelas Jounin yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seriusnya. Padahal mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana. Hah, susah memang, mempunyai asuhan Medic-nin yang sikapnya sama seperti Ino. Selalu memutuskan hal yang dilihatnya secara sepihak.

"A-aku... " Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit gugup. Arah matanya tidak fokus menghadap kedepan, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya binggung terhadap Naruto yang sedang kikuk didepan nya.

"Hm? "

"Aku menyukaimu. " Naruto memejamkan matanya setelah mengatakan itu. Persis seperti gadis yang sedang menyatakan rasanya kepada pemuda.

"Oh. " Sakura hanya ber-oh ria dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan kembali seraya bersenandung pelan.

"Kenapa tanggapanmu hanya itu? " Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat senandungan dan langkahnya berhenti. Ia berbalik kembali dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah kecewa. Senyum kecil perhalan timbul dibibirnya. Mengukir senyuman indah yang membuat hati Naruto perlahan sejuk kembali.

"Karena aku sudah tau. " Ia melangkah mendekati pemuda pirang yang sedang menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit.

"E-eh. Lalu bagaimana dengan jawaban nya? "

"Menurutmu? Aku akan menjawab apa? "

"Aku berharap kau menjawab ya. " pemuda itu berbicara dengan mantap dan menatap Sakura yang ada didepan nya dengan sorot mata yakin.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab ya? "

"Sakura-chan. Seriuslah sedikit. " Tawa kecil keluar dengan indahnya dari bibir gadis itu. Ia mengibaskan tangan nya gemulai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto yang kini sedang merengek.

"Aku serius baka. "

"E-eh. " Naruto tampak salah tingkah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura yang tipis.

**Chu**

Ciuman itu mendarat begitu saja tanpa ada beban. Bibir Sakura menempel di pipinya yang berwarna Tan. Ciuman yang lembut di pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaiman lembutnya bibir Sakura yang menempel di pipinya, bagaimana hangatnya bibir Sakura yang tengah menyentuh pipinya, bagaimana kesan nya saat bibir Sakura mencium pipinya, dan semua itu menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan. Sampai rasanya ribuan bahkan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, membuatnya geli akan semua seaksi yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Aku akan pergi melaporkan kesehatanmu pada Tsunade-sama, jadi aku tinggal. "Setelahnya, yang ia dapatkan hanya kehangatan yang pergi darinya dan menyisakan lembutnya bibir yang telah menempel pada pipinya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun. " Teriakan itu terdengar nyaring setelah Sakura berlari menjauh darinya.

Ia mengangkat tangan nya dan menyentuh pipinya yang tadi sempat mendapatkan ciuman dadakan dari gadis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Ciuman? Kekasih? Sakura? Rasanya aku ingin pingsan sekarang. " Setelah Naruto berbicara lirih seperti itu, tidak ada yang dirasakan nya. haya kegelapan serta beberapa orang yang memanggilnya dengan histeris setelah kegelapan meraup semua kesadaran nya.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

Sepuluh orang dengan masing-masing berbeda gender itu sedang duduk mengelilingi meja bulat ditengah ruangan. Pencahayaan minim membuat wajah-wajah orang yang ada disana memburam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kita lakukan? " Satu orang diantara mereka berbicara dengan nada beratnya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Ini jadwal kencanku dengan Hinata, dan kau menarik'ku kemari hanya untuk membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti ini, Lee. " Lampu itu hidup kembali oleh orang berambut Raven yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. Sedangkan yang tadi berbicara dengan suara beratnya bernama Lee yang selalu menyerukan kata **'Semangat** **Masa** **Muda' **. pemuda itu terlihat cemberut sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan senyum kinclongnya yang membuat semuanya mendesah malas.

"Ayolah, Lee. Aku harus merapikan kuku-kuku'ku. Dan jangan membuang waktu berhargaku. " Gadis berambut Blonde menggeram dengan memandang tajam Lee yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang yang bulat.

"Aku juga harus membenahi lukisanku yang ada di Apertemen. Apalagi aku harus menyerahkan lukisan yang bergambar Ino-san. " Pemuda berambut hitam klimis berkata dengan tenang dan senyum palsu yang melekat di bibirnya, di ikuti dengan anggukan Ino terhadap kekasihnya yang ada disebelahnya.

"E-eh, tapi'kan ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun, Naruto-kun. " Lee mengelak dengan pandangan yang di edarkan kesegala arah.

Tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Semuanya menatap kearah Lee dengan tajam, tidak termasuk Hinata karena gadis itu terlalu baik hati untuk sekedar memelototi Lee.

"Kami semua sudah menyiapkan nya, Lee. Sayangnya kau tidak ikut menyiapkan karna kemarin kau ada misi solo. Apalagi Yuzu yang tengah hamil muda membuatmu sibuk dengan acara ngidamnya. " Dengan panjang lebar, Neji mengatakan nya. yang diakhiri dengan gebrakan meja oleh Lee dan ucapan 'Merepotkan' oleh Shikamaru.

**FIN**

**Apa itu? *menatap horror.** maaf sebelumnya karena fic untuk Ultah My Fox telat 3 hari. Tapi walaupun begitu, maaf banget karena telat. Semoga semuanya puas dengan cerita abal ini.**

**-Please Review-**


End file.
